Staying with the tillys
by Twistedmemories
Summary: Jenna is staying with what she thinks is her Aunt Jennifer and her cousins Glen and Glenda. What will happen when she discovers who her Aunt really is. What happens when Chucky comes back. Only time will tell.
1. Jenna's arrival

Tiffany or should we say "Jennifer" was talking on the phone with her sister.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?"Tiffany questioned. "I've been having some problems and I need you to take Jenna for awhile. Plus, I know she'll love to get to know her cousins better. By the way how old are they now?" Karen said. "Sure. Jenna can stay for as long as she likes. Glen and Glenda are 14 now. How old is Jenna?" Tiffany asked her "sister". "Oh, she's 15 now. So, when can she come?" Karen asked. Tiffany paced around with the phone on her beautiful tile floor. She thought about it for awhile before she said,"She can come over tomorrow. How far are you anyway?" "Oh, not too far. About an hour away or so. If you want I can drive her over now. She's all packed and ready to go." Karen said sounding desperate to get away from her daughter. "Okay. sure. I'll see you both in an hour." Tiffany said and hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into. Being Jennifer wasn't as great as I thought it would be. Between being followed by people I've never seen before. Trying to be a good mother. And then her family is calling me all the time." Tiffany mumbled to herself. She walked through her beautiful house to where Glen and Glenda were playing some type of video game. It was a nice big room filled with all sorts of games, gadgets, and anything else you can picture. It was summer time also around four in the after noon. It was early in the month of July. "Hey mum". Glen said. "What's up?" Glenda asked. Tiffany sat down next to them and played with Glen's red hair before she said, " Your kind of cousin is going to be staying with us for awhile. Her name is Jenna. She's 15. I think it'll do you both some good. You two don't have many friends." "Well, I guess it could be fun. We might have some things in common." Glenda said smiling. Glen didn't say much because he was deep in thought going over his life so far. Being human had been just fine for him, but he wasn't happy. School was a nightmare for him. Everyone was always picking on him and Glenda. Glenda didn't seem to mind much because she always got even. She's killed at least four kids that had teased her. No one blamed her for the murders of course. Glen also thought about his father a lot. He's hasn't seen him in such along time. Snapped out of his thoughts by his mother's voice. "So, what do you think sweet face?" she asked her son. "I can wait to meet her mum." Glen said giving his mother a warm smile. "Good she'll be here soon. I'll call you two down stairs when she gets here. Oh, and Glenda honey do you mind sharing your room?" "No, it's fine it'll be fun", Glenda said thinking about all the fun she could have. She didn't really see much of Jennifer's family. She was very excited by Jenna's visit. "So, Glen. you've been out of it today. What's going on?" she asked her brother. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something that's all." he quickly answered. "Your thinking about dad aren't you. Too bad I didn't really get to know him. You have all the fun Glen." she laughed and playfully shoved Glen. "Let's play this game." Glen told his sister. He was holding a racing game in his hand. "Okay sure put it on." Glenda said. Glen enjoyed the game very much, but he never won Glenda would always beat him at everything. Sometimes he got sick and tried of it. Tiffany was down stairs siting on her black sofa waiting for Jenna to arrive. She wondered why Karen was in such a rush to dump her daughter. Just then the doorbell rang. Tiffany quickly got up to answer the door. Standing there was a beautiful dark haired girl in a slip knot shirt and a pair of black pants. She wasn't very tall about 5 foot 2 at the most. Next to her was a dark haired women in a pink sun dress. Karen hugged her sister and said," It's so nice to she you. This is my daughter Jenna. Say hello to your Aunt. Don't be rude." Jenna looked up from the floor and greeted her Aunt. "Why don't you come in." Tiffany said in a nice way. "Oh, I can't. I really must be going." Karen said to Tiffany. She put her daughters suitcase on the ground and said to Tiffany,"Bye. I really appreciate this." "No problem." Tiffany said as she shut the door. Jenna just stood next to Tiffany thinking about why she was here. "Well, come on follow me upstairs" Tiffany said.

This is where it ends for now let me know what you think. Should I keep writing?


	2. Getting to know the family

Jenna followed her Aunt silently up the stairs. They were soon in a room filled with many Horror movie posters. Such as Friday the 13th, Freddy Vs. Jason, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween and many other posters. The room was painted blood red and had black stars all over the walls. "This is the coolest room ever," Jenna told her Aunt who had started to pull out the guest bed. "I'm glad you think so. This is Glenda's room. She said you can sleep here with her,"Tiffany said.

"Oh really. So, where is Glenda and Glen,"Jenna said. "Oh. Their in the play room. Let's go," Tiffany said taking Jenna's hand. They walked a few doors down to where the play room was. Tiffany and Jenna entered the room to find Glen and Glenda still playing the video game. Glen stared at the girl standing there next to his mother. She's beautiful he thought to himself. Glenda got up from her chair to greet Jenna. "Hey. I'm Glenda." Glenda said. "Hi. I'm Jenna," Said Jenna rather shyly. "Glen don't you want to stay hello to Jenna," Tiffany said.

"Hello. I'm Glen,"Glen said quickly. "Do you want to play a game with us?"Glenda asked Jenna. "Sure." Jenna told her "cousin". Tiffany left the room and went down stairs to her living room. Tiffany sat on her sofa and turned on the tv. The movie playing was Freddy Vs. Jason. She sat there and watched it for awhile. Meanwhile Jenna and Glenda were fighting over who was better Freddy or Jason.

"Jason's better. He doesn't play games with you. He just kills you," Jenna told Glenda. "Well, Freddy is more creative than Jason. He's more scary than Jason Well, at least that's my point of view." Glenda told Jenna. Glen who had heard enough of this stupid argument said," Who cares who's a better killer. Does it really matter. Why don't you two talk about something else. Like the weather."

"Well, anyway. What's your favorite scary movie?" Glenda asked Jenna. "I'd have to say Scream. I enjoyed that movie." Jenna replied. Glen walked out of the room to his room. His room was painted purple and had black borders around it. Glen had a collection of anime books and movies.

Glen laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Jenna. I really like her, but she's my cousin. Well not really. Only in this body she is. But this isn't me. Glen thought to himself. He went over to his window and grabbed the doll version of himself. This is me he thought. I wonder if I'll ever see dad again. I want us all to be a family again. Glen thought to himself. I doubt that will happen he said loudly to himself.

Suddenly both Glenda and Jenna entered Glen's room. "Mum says it's time for dinner," Glenda said walking away. Jenna was still there looking at Glen. "So, nice room," She said in a nervous voice. "Thanks," Glen said to Jenna. "So, I was wondering if after dinner you would want to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with Glenda and I?" She asked quickly. "Sure," Glen told her. Jenna smiled and Glen felt his heart skip a beat. "Good. See you down stairs," Jenna said walking out of the room.

Glen caught up with Jenna at the bottom of the stairs. Glen and Jenna walked over to the dinning room where Tiffany and Glenda were seated. There was all kinds of food, such as chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and Swedish meatballs. Glen sat next to his sister and Jenna sat on the other side of Glenda.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Dig in," Glenda said while helping herself to some meatballs. "You know Mum I never can get enough of your meatballs," Glen said while helping himself to three more meatballs. "Me too," Glenda exclaimed. "I'm glad you like them. Your father loved my Swedish meatballs," Tiffany said with a low sigh.

Jenna ate rather quickly not saying much. Tiffany must have noticed because she said, "So, Jenna. Your mother was telling me she was having problems. What kind of problems?" "Well, I think my mom is scared of me I guess. Every time I walk into a room she leaves. She yells at me too sometimes. Any little thing I do sets her off. It all started after I had a fight at school and broke this girl's nose. So, my mom's scared I'm going to beat her up one day," Jenna said softly.

Glenda smirked a little while drinking some soda. "Oh, well. That really doesn't sound too bad. What did the girl do to you that you got into a fight?" Tiffany asked rather sweetly. "It was stupid really. That girl would always tease me. Sometimes the way I looked, dressed, or even walked. So, one day I decided to teach her lesson not to mess with me. Since the fight she hasn't said a word about me or to me." Jenna said.

"I can really relate. Sometimes you should get even." Glenda said smiling. "How did your mother react when she found out about the fight?" Tiffany asked while sipping some wine. "She was really mad. She was yelling this is not the way I raised you. She refused to listen to my side of the story. I love my mom and I know she loves me, but lately it's been hard to tell if she does. I guess she just needed a break from me. It's fine with me because I could use a break from her," Jenna said with a hint of anger.

"Well, who wants dessert?" Glen asked through the silence. "I do," Both Jenna and Glenda said. Glen came back into the room with a plate of cookies with chocolate sprinkles on them. Everyone grabbed at least two cookies each. "How do you like them? I made them myself," Glen said happily. "They are delicious Sweet face," Tiffany said giving her son a warm smile. "I'd hate to admit it, but they are good," Glenda said while grabbing another cookie from the plate. "I agree. So, are we going to watch the movie?" Jenna asked.

Both Glen and Glenda nodded. Glenda, Glen, and Jenna ran up stairs to Glenda's room to watch the movie. Half way through the movie Jenna had fallen asleep on her bed. "Look. She's sleeping," Glen said sweetly. "I guess she was really tired. SO, Glen you like her don't you," Glenda said giving him an evil look."Yeah, but not in the way you think," Glen said lying. "Oh, come on." Glenda said. "You know what? I'm going to bed. Good night!" Glen said while walking quickly out of Glenda's room. "Your no fun. You know that," She yelled.

Meanwhile Tiffany sat up in her bed thinking about the last couple of years. She kind of missed Chucky after all she did love him. Tiffany wasn't sure though because she said, "Fuck that asshole. How many times has he "killed" me. "About three times," Someone said from the darkness. "Who's there?" Tiffany asked turning on the light.

(Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.)


End file.
